Touch-enabled displays and other devices that rely on detection of a position of one or more objects (such as a stylus, a finger or fingers) relative to a panel have become increasingly popular. For example, one type of touch-enabled display features one or more image sensors used to determine the position of an object (or objects) relative to the display area. A computer or display manufacturer may rely on an outside vendor to build and/or design the image sensors and other hardware (generally “optical hardware”).
For instance, computer/display manufacturers may rely on a vendor to provide panels with cameras or other optical hardware pre-mounted in a precise location. This practice has introduced complications and delay in the manufacturing process. For example, if a panel is damaged, the panel and the relatively expensive hardware are usually both discarded. If the panel and optical hardware are provided separately, mounting the hardware may take time and require relatively skilled workers and/or complex tools that are uneconomical for the computer/display manufacturer to deploy.